The present disclosure relates to a sheet feeder that feeds sheets and an image forming device to which the sheet feeder is applied.
For example, an image forming device that forms images on sheets is equipped with a sheet feeder (sheet feeder cassette) that retains the sheets therein. The sheet feeder includes: a cassette main body that stores sheets; and a side cursor that positions the sheets inside the cassette main body. Sheets of various sizes are to be housed in the cassette main body. Accordingly, the side cursor is installed onto the cassette main body to be slidable in a sheet width direction.
The cassette main body includes a guide rail for guiding the sliding movement of the side cursor. Further, the side cursor includes a guide piece that is fitted into the guide rail, and moves in the sheet width direction along the guide rail.